Hermione and Draco, hermione meet a new draco
by Amfanfichptde
Summary: Years after graduation, Ron dies and hermione is left to care for their children. But will she begin to move on once former classman Draco malfoy appears?
1. Chapter 1

Molly was the name they gave their child, and every time hermione heard it, it was as if she studying a portrait of her late husband . Which was understandable since not even two years had gone since he had passed. But to her those years felt like a void of cold air inside her. And though she had loved Ron, she, in her strange little ways, always found that something was terribly wrong. A feeling of anxiety, a part of her knowing something was wrong.

Yet she could never put her finger on it which kept her from telling anybody, except herself. Fortunately hermione pushed this feeling away most of the time in order to enjoy and appreciate her family. "Ron" she ran the name through her head over and over, her eyes filled with tears and her lips barely cracking a grin. She could hear his voice, his laughter, the way he said her name. And she played it over in her head like a sweet lullaby. She had made a promise to herself the day that Ron died, that she would not be like other mothers who refuse to allow their children about their father. She would tell them everything their hearts desired to know. The name of their other child was Harry. Named after their best friend, they felt, killing the dark lord, he deserved to be honored."Mum!" Hermione heard a high pitched scream, that knocked her out of her day dreaming. Before she could interpret what she heard another scream pierced her ears and she began to race down the steps to her children. "Harry!" Hermione ran faster and faster, "Molly!" When hermione finally reached them, she saw that they both looked perfectly fine with wide grins spread across their faces. "What in-" she started breathlessly,

"Harry?" She turned to her oldest child waiting for an explanation. She saw the wide grin on her daughter's face shrink and it was not until this moment when she noticed how much she resembled her father. "Mother", Molly started- "No I do not want to hear any excuses from either of you," hermione interrupted. "Mum, it seems as though we have a guest," Molly continued. Hermione turned around not even glancing at the door, she saw her former classman Draco malfoy. "Bloody hell" hermione mumbled. Just as she was about to order her children to not even approach the door they both sprinted for it and before she could catch them she found her children introducing themselves. "Molly weasely at your service," she heard her daughter say. "Harry weasely," the boy put out his hand and just after

Draco grabbed it as he continued, "Man, of the house for almost 2 years now. And I'm only 10, now that's something alright." "It sure is," Draco replied grinning. "Molly, dear I think it best that you and your brother run along, before you get in trouble," and just as they were almost at their rooms hermione shouted "And we will discuss what happened earlier!" "Ah, a strict mother," Draco chuckled. "Uh, what do want Malfoy," hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'd bet you heard. You could've called, or sent a card or something especially after-" hermione continued but not after long was interrupted by Draco. "Well I came didn't I? And if u ask me that's better than a phone call or card." "Can we just please, take this outside," hermione said walking out of her house and closing the door quietly. The two sat on the bench outside the front door of hermione's home in silence. Until hermione blurted "I need to-" "No-," Draco interrupted "Please, let me speak." "Yeah well I'd ask for alittle of that myself if you'd please," hermione continued, "why are you really here?" Draco took hold of hermione's hands. The memory of them together struck hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the final battle and hermione, by this point was determined, to fight the dark lord and save the lives of those she loved. Ron weasely a long time friend of hers, was madly in love with her and so returned love for him. Draco malfoy by this point was a death eater against his own will by the order of his father Lucias. The night of the final battle Draco stole hermione away at midnight into the dark forest. "Draco, no!" Hermione said removing his fingers that were locked with hers while they ran to the forest. "Shhhh," Draco warned,"they'll see us, come." "Stop!" Hermione stopped. "This whole thing, this idea you have of you and me. It's just... It won't ever work out. I know you had a tough childhood, but trying to run away won't fix it, you're trying to fix your problems, but being unrealistic about wont work." Draco turned around a took hold of hermione's hands "I love you" he whispered low enough for barely even himself to hear. Hermione smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss the man she now realized she loved.

Then pulling away she grinned and replied "I love you" the two sat in the forest, laughing and talking, but through the entire thing one person and one person only it was that she could not get out of her mind, Ron. Had she ever really loved him? She ran this question through her head until she became disi and oblivious to everything around her including Draco. "Hermione?" Draco said awakening her to the real world. "Huh? Oh." Hermione said cluelessly. And it was that moment when she decided wether she loved Ron or not he loved her and no matter how much she loved Draco malfoy they were an impossibility. "So what'd you say? Run away with me?" Draco asked hopefully. Just as hermione was about to agree shamelessly she zapped herself to reality and refused, " like I said and we both very well know you are being unrealistic". Draco stood up "then be my bride." Hermione chuckled and yet again she found herself wanting to say yes, but Ron's gentle voice in her head saying no won yet another battle. "Draco" she said "no."  
"So what then? How else can we possibly be together?" Draco asked moving closer to the girl he had fallen for. "That's it, we can't be," hermione replied moving in to kiss Draco then heading off for her house lounge. His eyes, his way of making everything sound so daring and luring, these are the things she loved most about Draco. Yet she knew they could never be, but she still had fallen even more in love with the idea of running away with him, rather than the actual person. And it was this alone, that stopped her. Just then the other man she once thought she loved, but now was not so sure, walked into the room, Ronald weasely. "Hermione," he continued "just in time. Wait until you see what Harry-" hermione interrupted "I really think I'd love it but I've got studying."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm here for one reason and one reason only, I wanna recreate what we once had" Draco moved next her.

Hermione stood up. "Recreate what?" She said slightly grinning, "what we had was a high school fling,my husband is dead what do u expect me to do? And even if I ever was stupid enough to fall for you, trust me I've changed."

"People change," Draco said standing up as well, "this time for the better. Atleast give me a chance," he pleaded.

Hermione rolls her eyes "Draco malfoy, people do change, but not those like your family. The people like those in your family stay the way they are, as others pray they will change. And for no reason too. No matter how many women you go around telling the same story to, you're screwed. "

"Give me a chance! If you don't believe me I'll prove it." Draco beseeched.

"How 'bout I count to 10 and then if you're not gone-well I have a pipal," hermione threatened.

"Dinner?" Draco asked, "on the house."

"Draco malfoy you found a job?" Hermione joked. "If we go for dinner, will you allow me to kill you after?"

"No but, tell you what. Dinner, and if you are not convinced I've changed then you will never see my soul as long as you shall live," Draco offered.

Hermione stood in silence biting her bottom lip until she finally said,"My kids will be home with Ginny, so 7:00 and then I never see you again,". And before she closed the door behind her while entering the house she said "I was lying about the pipal. I have 2 kids!"

hey guys! So I was really wanting reviews! Please review!


End file.
